


Ode to a Falling Star

by angstandcoffee (minatoarisatoast)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gay, M/M, Piano, Spoilers, Togami gives piano lessons, Togami is less of a dick than usual, hope you enjoy!, this is tagged as major character death but it's danganronpa so this doesn't really help you, this was an experiment in writing Togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatoarisatoast/pseuds/angstandcoffee
Summary: He doesn’t notice the door creak open, doesn't hear the soft shuffle of footsteps as someone slips inside. He doesn't notice Naegi looking at him, one hand on the door’s handle, as if unsure whether to stay or leave.It's then that Togami looks up, fingers poised above the last chord. Naegi is still hovering near the door, mouth open in a small “o” of surprise.“I didn't know you could play the piano.”





	Ode to a Falling Star

Naegi’s eyes are full of stars.

That’s the first thing the Togami heir notices-- little pinpricks of light that show up when he smiles.  
It’s a good thing he has that going for him. He’s so painfully ordinary, it would be almost tragic otherwise.

...

He’s talking to that Maizono girl again.

She says something, and he laughs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Togami tears his attention away and focuses on the writing prodigy instead, who seems to be trying to approach him.

He sends her away with that glare he’s perfected over the years.  _ I am not interested in you, _ it says.

She gets the message.

\---

The room erupts into chaos after the bear’s announcement. Everyone deals with this new information differently. Some pace back and forth, biting their nails. Others just stand there, faces ghostly pale. The one he recognizes as the gambler simply smiles. Then it's mostly quiet. Togami observes silently as the rest of his classmates eye each other suspiciously, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

And then, just like that, a sharp voice cuts through the air. “So? What are you going to do now?” It’s the purple-haired girl-- Kirigiri. Her eyes flash with determination, and she gives each of them a good, hard look. She strikes Togami as someone he’ll have to keep an eye on.  
He listens to his instincts-- they’re the reason he’s the Togami heir, after all. He files away this information for later.

Despite himself, his eyes cut toward that Naegi boy a moment later. He’s standing stock-still, eyes flitting between classmates, his gaze lingering a touch too long on Maizono. He’s worried.

He should be. A Togami never loses, but the same cannot be said for the painfully ordinary.

Naegi finally notices the heir’s gaze. Togami looks away.

If his instincts are correct, that boy will be the first to die. He feels no pity for him.

\---

Makoto Naegi is not the first to die. But he may as well have been, considering how hard it hits the poor fool. If no one kills him, his heartache will.

Togami, of course, is different. Love is a luxury that only the common folk can afford.

Not that he’d ever admit that.

…

He ends up passing Naegi in the hallway while thinking this. When their eyes meet, Togami notices that one of the stars in his eyes has winked out.

He doesn’t remember counting them.

\---

Three more murders. Two more executions.

There’s a music room on the fourth floor. It has a piano, which is all he needs at the moment. There's a tension in his shoulders that wasn't there before; a stiffness that he's sure will disappear if he plays a song or two.

The music room is empty, and Togami breathes an irritated sigh of relief. What a blessing. Downstairs, you could hardly get a moment’s peace. With one last glance at the door, he sits down at the piano.  _ Relax. Just like you were taught. _

The music flows easily, just as it always has. He starts off with a simple piece, then gradually works his way up to something more complex. The keys are cool beneath his touch, and a little dusty, as if they hadn't been played in a long, long time.

He doesn’t notice the door creak open, doesn't hear the soft shuffle of footsteps as someone slips inside. He doesn't notice Naegi looking at him, one hand on the door’s handle, as if unsure whether to stay or leave.

It's then that Togami looks up, fingers poised above the last chord. Naegi is still hovering near the door, mouth open in a small “o” of surprise.

“I didn't know you could play the piano.”

It’s silent. Togami is uncomfortably aware of everything-- Naegi’s timid footsteps as he crosses the room, the cameras above them, even the beating of his own heart. It’s steady and predictable, just as it should be. Just as it always will be, until the day he dies.

Togami shakes his head rapidly to clear his head of the morbid thought. That was uncharacteristic of him. What was he, Fukawa?

He’s still distracted as Naegi hops up onto the piano seat next to him. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called ‘hanging out’, Togami-kun. You should try it sometime.”

He catches himself. “And what makes you think I’d want to ‘hang out’ with someone as pathetic as you?” His query doesn’t cut as deep as usual. He blames it on his lack of energy, but he feels strangely vulnerable.

Naegi doesn’t seem to notice. He glances at the piano, fidgeting slightly, then looks back at the boy beside him, a question in his eyes. Togami pretends not to notice, meeting his gaze with a fierce glare of his own.

This is getting uncomfortable. Togami is about to stand up and leave, annoyed, when Naegi opens his mouth.

“T-Togami-kun...could you...teach me to play?”

Togami flushes an offended red. He opens his mouth, ready to tell Naegi just what he thinks of him, soliciting lessons from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny as if he were a mere piano teacher with a pitiful salary and a life to match, when he catches a glimpse of Naegi’s expression.

His eyes are bright, still, but several more stars have winked out. Was it like that before? Beneath that smile, buried in Naegi’s washed-out hazel eyes, Togami can see a flicker of something that he can only describe as  _ despair _ . It’s subtle, but his eyes are almost desperate, as if he’s calling for help.

It...unnerves him, and deep within his cold, closed-off excuse for a heart, something melts into a drop of concern for the boy.

It is then that Naegi blinks and tilts his head, and Togami realizes he’s been staring into Naegi’s eyes for the past minute or so. Face flushing with embarrassment, he looks away, the words slipping from his mouth before he realizes it.

“I’ll do it.”

Togami regrets saying it almost immediately as Naegi’s smile brightens. Letting out a sigh, he turns back to the piano, desperately hoping that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Naegi will eventually get bored and leave him alone.

Unfortunately, he has a feeling this isn't the case.

\---

Teaching is harder than he thought.

Naegi rests a hand on the keys and presses down with three of his fingers, one after another. One bright sound plays, followed by two more in succession. “Like this?”

Togami lets out an exasperated sigh. “No, you moron. It's a chord. You play the keys all at once. What, were you raised on a farm?”

Naegi flushes with embarrassment, but tries again. This time, he manages to get it right, and grins expectantly at Togami.

“What do you want, a pat on the back?”

“Maybe I do.” Naegi meets Togami’s glare with a smile, bright as a star.

“...Disgusting.”

\---

Today, Ogami’s trial came to an end. Today, Alter Ego was destroyed. And today, Togami once again finds himself in the music room.

Togami rests his hands lightly on the keys, takes a deep breath, and starts to play. It's a piece he knows quite well-- he'd practiced it countless times, after all. It's perfect, and he knows this. It's so perfect it’s almost mindless-- as expected of a Togami, of course.

It's so perfect, he almost wishes someone was here to listen to him.

...

But no, that's stupid, isn't it? That trial must have affected him more than he'd thought.

For who would have thought Asahina would do something so  _ foolish _ ? Who in their right mind would attempt to sacrifice both themselves and others for the sake of someone no longer in this world?

Foolish.

The notes are flowing easily. He's pouring everything into this one piece, fingers dancing, faster, faster. He can almost sense Ogami’s ghost standing behind him, mocking him.

Pathetic.

The song grows more gentle here, almost as if the music is weeping, crying out for help, asking for someone to play it and set it free. Then it grows into a crescendo, strong, powerful, triumphant. He’d played this song countless times, but he'd never noticed. He'd never noticed how  _ emotional _ this song was.

Pitiful.

He's attacking the keys now, and they respond in turn, the music enveloping him, carrying him away,  _ away _ from this place, away from this pointless killing game.

He hits the last note as Ogami’s ghost vanishes, and as he sits there, staring at the keys with a blank expression on his face, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He opens his mouth to say something degrading, something that would get whoever it was to  _ go away _ , but nothing comes out. He remains silent as Naegi takes a seat next to him, the piano bench creaking beneath them as the boy slides closer.

“Togami-kun...that was beautiful.”

...What?

He, a Togami, had shown weakness. He'd let his mask crack while he played, while the notes bled beneath his fingers. That was beautiful? Was weakness...beautiful?

“I never thought you could play so emotionally.”

Togami lifts his head to meet Naegi’s eyes. “What the hell are you blathering about?”

Naegi rubs the back of his neck, something Togami had come to recognize as a nervous habit of sorts. “Well...Whenever you played before, it sounded good, but...flat? Kind of sterile, to be honest. Is that the right word?” Naegi chuckles, looking away.

“Sterile…?”

“But this piece, I can really tell you put your heart into it.”

It’s quiet for several heartbeats.

“...You clearly don't know what you're talking about. What would a disgusting street rat such as yourself know of music?” The words come out before he can stop them. It's Naegi’s fault he’s vulnerable.

A Togami can never be vulnerable.

All of it is Naegi’s fault, isn't it? The stupid idiot just wouldn't leave him alone, and now he's gone soft. He's become a weakling, something for the common people to ridicule.

A Togami can never be weak.

What kind of Togami gives in to a commoner's request? One who isn't worthy of the name, who plays emotional songs and lets the keys bleed out from beneath his fingers. No, there was never a choice. He needs to cut this nuisance out of his life, once and for all.

A Togami will always be alone.

...

He chokes on his next words.

“You're nothing to me, Makoto Naegi.”

Naegi’s face falls. “Nothing...huh?” 

It’s only when Naegi’s long gone that Togami recalls the dimness that settled over Naegi’s eyes as those last words left his lips.

\---

Makoto Naegi was executed today.

…

He didn't resist, didn't protest, didn't say a word. He sat there as his impending death drew nearer and nearer, the pounding so loud that Togami couldn't ignore it.

Asahina was crying. Kirigiri’s expression was unreadable. Hagakure was...praying?

At the time, Togami wasn't sure if he could cry, wasn't sure if he was capable of it, wasn't sure if Naegi could see him anyway. So what was the point? Crying wouldn't fix anything. Crying wouldn't bring Naegi back.

He remembers Asahina’s gasp; he remembers how Kirigiri’s face twitched as the execution came to a close. He remembers Naegi's blood as it spattered the walls. But most of all, he remembers Naegi's expression through it all, that faint smile twitching on his lips, his eyes devoid of light, not a single star left.

He remembers the despair.

He sits there at the piano where Naegi had said his weakness was beautiful. He sits there and remembers how it felt to look into his eyes and see the spark of hope still clinging to life, despite everything.

A note plays, clear as crystal, and it takes Togami a second to realize that he was the one who played it. He doesn't remember bringing his hands up to the keys, doesn't remember pressing that first note. But once he starts, he doesn't stop.

The keys sing and they cry and they bleed beneath his fingers. They kill and they die, they hope and they despair. Togami plays for Naegi. He plays for everyone who’s passed, and everyone who’s still alive. He plays for himself.

_ I hope that you can hear me, wherever you are. _

This is his ode to a falling star, his  _ hope _ , a hope that not even despair can pry away from him. A hope that warms him from the inside out, thawing the ice that is Byakuya Togami.

He hits the last key.

_ Thank you...Makoto. _

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that if this story continued, Togami would take over as SHSL Hope.


End file.
